Nerds
The Nerds are one of the five School cliques at Bullworth Academy. Hierarchy Earnest Jones leads the Nerds and rules the clique with an iron fist. The game itself implies there is no second in command. However, game data files and the game strategy guide both suggest that Melvin O'Connor fills this role. The Nerds are at the very bottom of the clique hierarchy, and may be victimized by any member of any other clique. They are generally friendly with the Non-Clique Students, but may harass them when they go near the library and occasionally elsewhere. Clique Description All Nerds wear green Astronomy Club sweaters with school slacks, except for Beatrice and Algie. They all wear glasses, have bad posture, and are either overweight or underweight. Their glasses can be knocked off if they are punched a few times, much like the hats that some of the Jocks wear. The clique hobby is a game called Grottos and Gremlins. They're weak fighters, but are responsible for inventing most of the weapons found around campus. Clique Information They are stereotypical nerds who usually hangout at the Library, or at the Dragon's Wing Comics book store, but they can also be found around campus. They claim the Observatory as a hideout, but are rarely found there, perhaps because of its proximity to the Football Field. They are the smartest clique on campus, and are the only clique to regularly attend class. However, most of them state in dialogue that they cut Gym class, and several advocate getting rid of all nonacademic subjects. The Nerds are the weakest clique in the school, and are at the bottom of the pecking order on campus. They are sworn enemies of the Jocks, they are also rivals with the Bullies due to the fact they are weaker then them and are tormented and beaten constantly by both cliques. The Greasers and Preppies will also torment them, but not to the extent of the Bullies and Jocks. On rare occasions, the Nerds will pick on the Non-Clique Students, and they will attack the Jocks or Bullies if they are near the library. The Nerds are also the only clique at Bullworth in which the leader is not dating the lone female member, as Earnest is never shown to have any interest in Beatrice. Beatrice develops a crush on Jimmy early in the school year. The only one of the nerds who will display romantic interest in her is Bucky, but she has apparently placed him in the "friend zone". The Nerds are poor at fighting, but they make use of most of the same weapons Jimmy does; the bottle rocket launcher, the spud gun, and stink bombs. They're described as "sneaky bastards" and "not as harmless as they look" by Gary Smith. Role in story The Nerds are the first clique to befriend Jimmy Hopkins, and frequently hire him as either protection from the Bullies or to retrieve items or members of the clique. They continue to be allies of Jimmy as he gains control of the school, but Earnest, influenced by Gary, turns the clique against him. Jimmy, however, quickly defeats Earnest and again begins working with the nerds in the campaign against the Jocks. Jimmy later loses control of the Nerds but manages to regain their trust by defeating Earnest a second time. Members Category:Cliques